


Taking What's His

by dailinn



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Anal Sex, For people currently watching the new anime who haven't read the manga anyway, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Sexual Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he looks at Jonathan Joestar, Dio feels within him a struggle, disgust at the fact that he is lusting after Jojo's body, the only thing he cannot take from him forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What's His

Dio was, quite frankly, disgusted with himself. Every time he looked at Jonathan, it bothered him more. Was that part of what drove him to make Jonathan's life hell?--certainly he could have just played friendly the entire time. There was something so enticing about Jonathan—his smile, the way his body moved, that perfect ass... NO.

He thought back to his childhood, shortly after he was first adopted into the Joestar family. He had made the decision to mentally destroy Jonathan early on. He had decided he would be number one, but sometimes just a glance at Jonathan reminded him that there was something about that boy, and later that man, that he wanted. There was something about him that Dio couldn't give himself, or even take away from him.

He was disgusted and intrigued all at the same time.

He thought back to the one night he tried to take it. He found himself in Jonathan's room, smirking at the other as he approached his bed. Jonathan was trying to sleep when he heard Dio's footsteps early in the night, approaching him slowly.

“Dio...?” the naïve boy watched him, puzzled. Dio smirked, his expression hidden from the other by the shadows. Dio climbed into Jonathan's bed, without a word, leaning over the other, who now tried to push him off. “What are you doing?!”

Jonathan sat up straight now, glaring at Dio in the darkness. But Dio was not discouraged, pinning Jonathan down to his large, comfortable bed. Jonathan's body sank into the mattress under the combined weight of the two boys. He struggled against Dio, whom he now could see had a very obvious erection begging to be freed from his pants. At that sight, he struggled harder, “DIO!!” he shouted, “GET OFF OF ME...!”

“Shh,” Dio pushed the other with his left arm as he stripped with his right, his cock throbbing and waiting—waiting to take Jonathan's virginity, to take that body from him. The thought of Jonathan writhing pitifully under him... he couldn't wait another second. He tore the remaining covers off of the other, and then forcefully ripped open his pants. He then pushed the struggling Jojo down even harder with both hands, pushing his face close to the other'.

“I thought I made it clear,” he said softly, “I intend to take everything from you, Jojo. Everything.” Right down to that tight little ass... he hated himself for wanting it. For craving Jonathan's muscled body every time he saw that perfectly chiseled chest, and his strong arms. Tonight he would take that body for himself.

Jonathan continued to struggle, but Dio had the advantage now, pushing most of his weight against the other, holding him down with all his strength. Jonathan was tired, as well, after a long day, a day on which Dio had resolved to save his own energy for this very purpose.

And it was clear that Jonathan's struggle was coming to an end, it seemed he might resign to Dio—but Dio was not that stupid. He knew that if he had even a moment of weakness, if he loosened his grip just enough, Jojo might see it and break free. That pluck was one of the things that made him that much more enticing...

Dio smirked, seemingly ignoring Jonathan's begging, when in reality he was reveling in it. He forced himself into the other, quickly, and dry save for the precum that had already dribbled down his cock. It was a tight squeeze—very tight! Jonathan cried out in pain as Dio started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but gaining speed quickly, far too quickly for Jojo to handle.

“A weakling like you isn't worthy to the Joestar fortune!” Dio yelled over Jonathan's cries of pain, “I, Dio, will have your home, your father, your fortune... and your body.” He kept moving, rhythmically, becoming all but unaware of Jonathan's howls, all he could focus on was how good it felt to be inside of him and how good it felt to tear the Joestar heir apart, mentally and physically. A soft moan escaped his lips as he increased his speed even more, approaching climax. He tensed, and quickly pulled his dick out of the other boy, shooting a spray of semen all over the sweaty, gleaming muscles of his chest, with even a tiny bit reaching his face, contorted in pain and exhaustion from the struggle.

“Ahh...” Dio pulled away, smiling at Jonathan, knowing that the other would explain away the blood on the sheets with anything but the truth. He would clean up the mess and act as though it had never happened, knowing that revealing the truth would be too humiliating, and that Dio would certainly punish him for it.

Yes... Dio owned him, and that was just the way the blonde youth liked it.

That night he had indeed taken Jonathan's body, but it did not have the desired effect. Not at all. No, he still wanted it. It was an urge that disgusted him down to his very core. He was Dio Brando, the man who would steal the Joestar fortune and become the wealthiest and most powerful man to ever live. He had no need for lovers or anything of the sort, others only existed to be used by him. Used and tossed aside.

And yet, he often found himself wanting another taste of Jonathan Joestar's body. He wanted more than another taste, though. Taking it once for his own pleasure wasn't enough.

But now...

Now he had it.

Forever.

Many years had passed since that night. Their rivalry had escalated under the guise of brotherly love and friendship. It came down to the final battle, and Dio had won. It was, in some ways, a rather empty victory, admittedly. Oh, he would miss Jojo, his adoptive brother, he would miss tormenting him, watching him suffer as Dio slowly chipped away at everything that he knew and loved.

But there was one extremely satisfying thing to come out of this—Dio would no longer have to watch Jonathan and lust after him. No longer did he have to feel disgust at wanting his adopted sibling's body. That perfect body that he so wanted to violate, to use, to take for himself—it now belonged to him.

Forever.

He was nude, running his hands down the body that now belonged to him, smirking to himself as he felt every inch of Jonathan's body with the hands that were once Jonathan's own. Ah, the feeling of having such control over Jojo now, ultimate control. Jonathan's hands would now stroke Dio's hard cock, as he leaned back and watched, watched those beautiful hands wrap around him and pull.

“Jonathan...” he whispered, “you'll be my little fucktoy for the rest of eternity...” Although the other was now dead, the only true remains of him—his head—surely rotting at the bottom of the ocean now, Dio felt the same surge of power he had when Jonathan was alive as he spoke to his stolen body. The strong, courageous Jonathan would never have serviced Dio so carefully, so well even, in life, but now he had no choice.

Oh, the power Dio had over him now! His strokes quickened, an audible slapping noise accompanying each time he slid his—Jonathan's--fingers up and down Jonathan's—his—cock. Oh the satisfaction!

He closed his eyes, muscles tensing, a feeling of absolute pleasure washing over him as he climaxed. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes and let himself relax in the afterglow... when a terrible realization occurred to him.

He, Dio Brando, had just beaten off Jonathan Joestar.

…

Jojo had won.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL ONI'S FAULT. I take no responsibility for it. Er, except for writing it I guess. I guess I gotta own up to that.
> 
> Title is subject to change, I just couldn't think of anything better.


End file.
